


Ecstatic Transcendental Suffering

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Kissing, Smut, Stripping, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, Weiss suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Hasn't Weiss suffered enough?Yang and Blake aren't convinced that she has.Takes place between Volumes 5 and 6.(My BMBLB fic index)(Non-explicit version ishere.)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Ecstatic Transcendental Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> About midway through, there's a set of lyrics that link to a youtube video of Votre Toast (The Toreador Song), from Carmen. [Here's the link](https://youtu.be/Uk26y9rL5UE), if you want to have it ready.

Just another quiet Saturday at Beacon. Weiss sighed happily, hefting her books. She'd just finished all of her essays, with plenty of time to review them tomorrow, and give them a final revision. Morning practice had gone perfectly, everyone doing exactly what Ruby had told them, the instant she told them. Even if Yang had made some snarky comments - it's not like she would ever stop doing that. They just made Yang _Yang_. And Blake had been all smiles - which was, frankly, a _little_ bit unnerving, but it was good to see her actually happy. She'd left the past where it belonged, and everyone would be better off for it.

  
And Ruby - she'd sat down with Weiss after practice, and they'd gone through the team charter line by line. Weiss had to explain more than she'd thought she'd have to, but Ruby had understood all of it with only a little bit of help. And she'd been very much in favor of the mandatory cookie stockpiles, and had even offered some suggestions that Weiss had added in. Weiss appreciated her different perspective, even if it was a bit more work.

  
Ren and Nora, she thought were off on a date. Maybe Jaune and Pyrrha had gone along too? Weiss dimly recalled something about an ice cream cake shop. They'd definitely mentioned something about a double date. All of them were so cute together. Weiss didn't really understand what had drawn Pyrrha to Jaune, but when she looked that happy - practically glowing - Weiss knew better than to question it. And it meant she didn't have to endure any more guitar 'serenades.' Perfect pitch was _definitely_ a curse.

  
Shifting her books to one hip as she walked down the third-floor hall, Weiss checked her scroll. She had a half-hour block for relaxation, and then it would be time to keep practicing her latest aria. Weiss started running through it as she put her scroll away.

>   
>  _Ich bin Euer Lieden sehr verbunden._

  
She opened the door to her room. And, as was very nearly customary by this point, asked, "Again?"

  
Yang didn't even look the least bit guilty. Just grinned over at her, standing in the middle of the room with Blake's lipstick all over her neck. The curtains weren't even pulled!

  
Blake, at least, was blushing. As well she should, with her legs wrapped around Yang, and her without her blouse. She unhooked her legs and slid off of Yang. But for all the blushing, she wasn't looking away. Or making any move to hide her lacy black bra.

  
Rolling her eyes, Weiss asked, "So, what's the excuse this time? Tonsil inspection? Blake is checking how much her lipstick smudges? Yang, did I interrupt your _totally innocent_ workout?" She set her books down on her desk. _Why bother closing the door? They obviously don't care who sees them._

  
Yang grabbed her girlfriend's hand, pulling Blake over so they were both standing _very close_ to Weiss. A little too close, given their state. "Quick, Weiss, I need you to check something." Yang gestured vaguely at Blake with her yellow hand. "Isn't she the absolute cutest?"

  
"Um." _This wasn't normally how they reacted._

  
Blake rolled her eyes. "Yang, we've talked about this. _You're_ cuter."

  
_I think I see where this is headed._ And, true to Weiss' fears, they both turned to her. Yang asked, "Come on, Weiss, tell us who's cuter."

  
"Um, I-" They both leaned in. "Blake, you're not wearing a shirt. Do you _have_ to get so close?" She was only inches away.

  
Yang nodded. "Don't worry, Weiss." And then she started unbuttoning _her_ blouse. "I can help."

  
"Yang!" Weiss didn't exactly have room to back away. She was practically pressed against her desk. 

  
"Oh, sure, break out the boobs." Blake rolled her eyes again, but she had a wicked grin on her face. "I see how you play this game, Yang. _Cheating_."

  
Yang was halfway down, and Weiss felt her throat catch. And Yang, somehow, impossibly, noticed, because she looked up into Weiss' face, and matched Blake's grin. Deliberately pulled her blouse open, framing her frilly purple bra. "Oh, don't be sore, Blake. After all, they're just fat." She bounced in place, and Weiss put her hands behind her, trying to support herself with the desk. They _were_ just fat. Somehow, knowing that didn't give strength to her knees. "What do you think, Weiss? Cute, huh?"

  
Pulling the ribbon out of her hair, Blake shook her head. "Can't compete with cat ears, Yang." She pointed at hers, flitting them about.

  
Weiss found herself nodding. Cute and sexy _were_ different things. And Blake's ears were adorable. ...Even if she'd never, absolutely never, pet them. 

  
And suddenly, she found Yang beside her, Atlesian arm over her shoulder. "See? I told you she's cuter." 

  
Blake's ears flattened. "Hey, wait a minute!"

  
Weiss heard Yang's grin more than saw it. Mainly because Yang's cleavage was very immediate. **Very** immediate. "Not my fault you forget what we're doing. Too bad, you win, you're cuter. Right, Weiss?"

  
It was pretty hard to argue with that. She nodded.

  
Huffing in anger, Blake stepped closer. Put her hands on both of their hips. "Come on, Yang, she's not in her right mind. She's all bamboobled by you."

  
"I usually go with 'boobstruck.'" Yang put her other arm around Blake's waist, pulling her closer.

  
"I- I-"

  
They both turned to look at her, smiling.

  
Yang asked, arching her back a bit, "Yes, Weiss?"

  
Blake's ears perked up. "Is there something you wanted to say?"

  
"...I want to see more."

  
Laughing, Yang let go of Weiss. "C'mon, Blake, we've got a show to put on." She pulled her girlfriend back into the center of the room. "Just sit your cute butt down, Miss Schnee. And remember, if you want to touch-"

  
Blake looked at her with gleaming golden eyes. "-All you have to do is ask."

  
_Maybe I can push aria practice until after dinner. Then I have two more hours here._

  
She reached up to her school tie. It was getting pretty warm in here...

  
"Hey!" Blake was frowning at her. "No undressing!"

  
"And no touching yourself. That's our job." Yang made a lewd hand motion.

  
Weiss resigned herself to her torture. For as long as she could stand.

  
...But the door was still open. And maybe Yang and Blake didn't care what anyone thought about their half-naked cavorting, but _Weiss_ didn't want anyone else looking in. She didn't want to be witnessed observing the proceedings. Even if she _had_ been invited.

  
Weiss slid over on her desk, keeping her eyes on her friends. Blake had one leg wrapped around Yang already, so it was only a matter of time before she jumped back on entirely. And Yang wasn't even pretending to have decorum - Weiss wasn't sure why she was surprised by _that_ \- since her hands were just flagrantly grabbing onto Blake's posterior.

  
Slowly, carefully, Weiss eased the door shut, and turned the lock.

  
Blake's top ears honed in on the sound, and she broke the kiss to look at Weiss.

  
This was absurd, Weiss decided. She had just closed a door! Why was she blushing over _that_? She wasn't the one who'd been ramming her tongue into someone else's mouth!

  
"Oh Weiss, are we embarrassing you?" Blake smiled, like the cat who - Weiss hurriedly backpedaled on her mental phrasing - like a huntress eyeing her prey.

  
"Hey, don't you also want to close the curtains?" Yang jerked her head at the window. She was apparently unwilling to release Blake's rear to make the gesture.

  
Weiss couldn't blame her for that. She could and would blame Yang for that look of mischief. Preemptively.

  
But it also wasn't like it was onerous, and Yang's hands were full, so Weiss slipped past her friends to get to the window. And Yang didn't do anything as she went by. Apart from grin, and maybe some deliberate jiggling.

  
She knew Sun had come in through the window several times, so Weiss decided that she really needed to lock the windows as well. Ruby and Blake insisted on keeping them unlocked, for some reason. She reached out and relocked them, and grabbed onto the curtains to yank them shut.

  
Someone slapped her rear. Hard enough that Weiss felt completely justified in the loud noise of surprise that slipped out of her mouth.

  
Spinning around, Weiss nearly-but-not-quite shouted, "Yang Xiao Long!"

  
The two of them were side-by-side, and Yang held up her dissimilar hands in a pacifying gesture. "Not me." She pointed at Blake. "Someone beat me to it."

  
"Oh." Weiss swallowed her pride, and tried to be tactful (and not rub her rear, which was still stinging). "That wasn't what I meant when I said I owed you, Blake." She cast her mind back to one of their 'discussions.' "Didn't you say something about systematic wrongs requiring systematic redress?"

  
"Oh, I know." Blake's smile was positively wicked. "I wasn't making a statement on the behalf of the movement. I just wanted to spank you."

  
Weiss had to turn back around to face the curtains, trying to hide her blush. Just _listening_ to Blake say things like that...

  
She hurriedly closed the curtains, trying to pretend that was the reason she had turned around. Weiss was, unfortunately, almost certain that her deception had failed. Yang was annoyingly perceptive about embarrassment - much like Winter, in fact. Perhaps it was an elder sister skill?

  
Weiss yelped, as her posterior was paddled _again_. She tried to gather her shreds of dignity by letting out her best sigh. "Blake, I thought-"

  
Yang snorted, and Blake said, "It wasn't me that time."

  
Turning around to face her very handsy friends, Weiss asked, "Can't you two just kiss each other?"

  
"I just want you to feel included." Yang beamed at her, and Weiss had to roll her eyes at the insincere sincerity.

  
"My rear and I feel very included, thank you." If Yang wanted diplomatic nothings...

  
Blake pressed herself tightly to Yang's side, kissing the side of her neck.

  
"I believe someone wants your attention, Yang." Weiss pointed out the obvious, just in case Yang had missed it.

  
Yang grinned at Weiss. "Oh? What do you think I should do with her?"

  
"I don't know, kiss her back?" It wasn't like Weiss knew anything about this sort of behavior.

  
"Hey. Hey Blake." Yang tangled the fingers of her mechanical hand in Blake's hair, pulling her back.

  
Blake made a odd chirping noise, looking up at her girlfriend.

  
"Weiss thinks we should kiss."

  
"Oh, okay. Good. Good idea."

  
Both of them puckered their lips and moved closer together with exaggerated slowness and awkwardness.

  
Weiss sighed. "Not like that, you dolts! With actual love, and passion, and competence! Like you know what you're doing!"

  
Yang was barely keeping herself from laughter. "But Weiss, I don't know how to do that! I've never kissed anyone in my life!"

  
Blake echoed her, "Yeah, I haven't done the smoochy-smooch with anyone either."

  
These two... Weiss buried her head in her hands.

  
"The 'smoochy-smooch'? Nice one."

  
Blake giggled. "It sounded like something you would say."

  
There had to be _something_ Weiss could say to make them behave... She took another look at the two of them -

  
\- and they'd gone back to kissing, or more accurately, trying to exchange tongues. Was it that they'd finally listened to her, or had they just been overwhelmed by their desire for each other, over the joys of teasing her?

  
Weiss decided that it didn't really matter. As long as they were having fun, and she could relax. She moved slowly to her bed, and sat down on it.

  
"Here, Weiss, hold this."

  
Blake let out a surprised noise as Yang swept her off her feet and deposited her on Weiss' lap. Weiss grabbed her around the waist - mostly because she was reacting to Yang's request without thinking.

  
But now that she _was_ thinking about it, Weiss didn't want to let go. Blake was a pleasant weight on her lap, and her hair just smelled so nice - Weiss was almost certain Blake used unscented shampoo, she'd said something about stealth considerations, which meant that it was just _Blake_ that smelled nice -

  
\- And Blake squirmed in her lap, not trying to get away, but just getting settled, and Weiss set her hands on Blake's hips and tried to pull her even closer, because she wanted _more_ -

  
So did Blake, because she leaned back into Weiss, looking over her shoulder - so her lips were almost touching Weiss'.

  
Weiss took a deep breath and -

  
"Hey, I'm literally stripping here."

  
Both of them turned to Yang - who, true to her word, had her skirt unhooked and just barely held closed.

  
Blake snuggled back into Weiss and pulled Weiss' arms back around her waist. With a smile Weiss could hear, she said, "You _did_ tell her to hold me."

  
"Kinda thought 'and watch me undress' was implicit in that, but whatever." Yang shrugged, and Weiss and Blake both took a deep breath. Weiss couldn't speak for Blake's eyes, but _hers_ had dropped to Yang's chest. Her bra was so pretty - and confining, and the contrast between the rigidity of the material and motion of Yang's breasts -

  
Yang snorted. "Grapes, you two are easy."

  
"Less talking, more stripping."

  
"Weiss!" Blake was laughing after she said it, though, and she also wasn't looking back, so clearly she expected Yang to listen.

  
For her part, Yang laughed and rolled her eyes. Which was a _lot_ better than Weiss was expecting, given she was expecting this whole thing to be an elaborate prank. Somehow.

  
But in case it wasn't.... Weiss decided to press her advantage. "Slowly. I want you to make it sexy."

  
Blake wriggled happily, and Weiss took the opportunity to bury her face in Blake's hair. Because her face felt like it was about to burst into flames, and if Yang saw that, it would ruin her ability to be taken seriously.

  
"Okay, Miss Schnee. Let me just-" Yang was holding her dress on with one hand, and digging her scroll out of her pocket with the other. "- there we go - put on some sexy music."

  
Weiss saw that this could very easily get out of hand, so she freed her face long enough to say, " _Actually_ sexy, Yang. I want to have to hold Blake back."

  
Yang snorted, flipping through screens on her scroll. She said, in a deeply unconvincing voice, "I hear and obey, dread mistress."

  
And _that_ was just the sort of joke Yang made all the time, and it was completely normal, and Weiss felt perfectly _normal_ , and she was fine if Yang kept using her disrespectful tone of voice, because they were all just friends, having normal fun during their normal free time. Yes. **Perfectly**. **Normal**.

  
"While you're picking music - " Blake twisted so she was sitting across Weiss' lap, and brushed a hand delicately down the side of her face. "- I'm going to kiss Weiss."

  
"Yeah, go for it."

  
Yang said some things after that, but Weiss couldn't hear her over the sound of her blood pounding away.

  
Blake was so close - her make-up was so well done, sharp enough to cut - Weiss told herself that's why her heart was pounding. Scared of make-up. Reasonable. Logically sound.

  
\- not at all of an ex-White Fang member, and this was all a ploy, just a trick to get close - 

  
Weiss closed her eyes and leaned forward into Blake's kiss.

  
Her lips were as soft as they had looked. Even if Weiss could feel Blake's lipstick, just a touch of extra texture, and what if it smeared and she messed up Blake's appearance -

  
"First time?"

  
Opening her eyes, Weiss saw her friend, make-up still perfect, eyes bright and golden and beautiful. Weiss dropped her gaze to the floor, nodding.

  
"It's okay." Blake lifted Weiss' chin with her fingertips. "We'll make sure you get plenty of practice."

  
"Can't I just be good at it? Natural talent?" Weiss asked hopefully.

  
Blake smiled, and re-adjusted Weiss' tie. "This is one of those things where it starts off good and, with dedicated practice, becomes great."

  
"Can I try again? I can improve."

  
Tugging on Weiss' tie, Blake pulled her into another kiss.

  
Weiss didn't know what to do with her hands. They felt so nice around Blake's waist, just barely touching her skin over her skirt's high waist. But she wanted to play with Blake's hair, to hold her head in place so she could kiss Blake with more force, to play with the straps of her bra, and slip them off -

  
"Okay, I've got something. ...But, uh, keep making out if you want. I don't mind watching."

  
Making herself pull back, Weiss tried to recover her breath. They shouldn't ignore Yang. Especially when she was about to take more clothes off.

  
Yang kept talking. "You two are art, you know that? I would go to a gallery to watch you kiss."

  
Weiss experienced a brief moment of triumph as she watched Blake's face flush - even if Blake did then bury her face in Weiss' shoulder. The heat was noticeable. It was good to know she wasn't the only one getting embarrassed.

  
Even if Yang was apparently immune.

  
"Anyway, on the subject of art, I think you'll appreciate the song I chose, Weiss. It's your kind of music."

  
"What do you mean, _my_ kind of music? Overly dramatic? Corporate Extruded Musical Product? Pretentious?"

  
" ...Well I _meant_ opera. "

  
"Oh." Weiss was pretty sure that Blake had just used her shoulder to mask a giggle. "Go ahead." She jostled Blake to get her to pay attention to her girlfriend. Weiss was pretty sure watching Yang take her clothes off would never get old. Even if she was already half undressed.

  
Yang hit play on her scroll, and set it down in the cradle on the bookshelf so she had her hands free. And so the music was less teeny.

>   
>  [ _Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre,/ Señors, señors car avec les soldats/ oui, les toréros, peuvent s'entendre;/ Pour plaisirs, pour plaisirs,/ ils ont les combats!_ ](https://youtu.be/Uk26y9rL5UE)

  
It was _not_ music Weiss had expected a striptease to. But it was a song that fit Yang. Quite well, in fact.

  
Yang had gotten into the martial rhythm of the song, strutting back and forth, whipping the hem of her skirt around, and by the time the refrain had come around, she had whipped her skirt off - fast enough that they'd only gotten a flash of her bright purple panties - and was holding it like a bullfighting cape. Yang flourished her skirt a few times, finally moving it from holding it out in front of her to off to the side - letting Weiss and Blake have a good look.

  
Weiss did have to lock her hands around Blake's waist to keep her from standing up - and, presumably, tackling Yang. Not that Weiss really wanted to avoid that, but maybe Yang would get tired of her skirt twirling and -

  
She tossed her skirt at the two of them. Blake snatched it out of the air, and threw it in the vague direction of the hamper.

  
Yang, meanwhile, had turned away from them, and unhooked her bra, pulling it off as she swung her hips in time with the music.

  
Blake was leaning forward, straining against Weiss' grip.

  
Turning back around, Yang tried to protect her modesty with her left hand, and wave her bra around like she had her skirt. It wasn't quite working. In the first place, her bra didn't have enough material to billow and snap in the same way, especially with her only using one hand to control it. In the second place, there was entirely too much Yang for her to move at all and have any hope of hiding her breasts.

  
And from Yang's enormous grin, she was _entirely_ aware of those facts. As the song came to a close, and the chorus sang about love awaiting the bullfighter, Yang tossed her bra away and came within arm's reach, breathing deeply, not modest at all, golden hair and purple panties and so much gorgeous bare skin...

  
Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's hips and shoved her face forward, making noises like Nora eyeing a stack of pancakes. Weiss couldn't see exactly what she was doing, but she could hear the snap of the elastic waistband of Yang's panties.

  
Which left Weiss staring at Yang's breasts, as she laughed and shimmied in response to whatever Blake was doing.

  
Yang noticed her stare, and lifted her arms to fling her hair back. "Having fun?"

  
Weiss had to swallow a few times before she could talk. She raised her eyes to Yang's, and said - with admirable clarity, she thought - "Yes, very much so."

  
Gasping, Yang grabbed onto Blake's head. After a few violent shivers, she lifted her new hand to Weiss' cheek and panted, "G- good. Bl- Blake, I think you're wearing t- too much."

  
"Going to play with Weiss?" Blake's voice was muffled. "You're going to have to let me go, you know."

  
"Nooo..." Yang leaned forward, putting a great deal of her weight on Weiss' shoulder. She seemed about ready to fall over, and Weiss braced herself to catch her friend.

  
Blake slapped Yang's rear loudly, and pressed her face deeper. Yang's knees seemed to fail her, and it was all Weiss could do to guide her down to the bed. Where she promptly laid down, eyes tightly shut, legs pressed together, a dreamy smile on her face.

  
"She _loves_ having her boobs played with when she's like this." Blake's weight had vanished from Weiss' lap, and her voice was filled with a confidence that Weiss usually didn't hear from her. "I'll let you know when I'm ready."

  
Weiss didn't want to ruin whatever surprise Blake had planned, so she turned all of her attention to Yang. Who, Weiss reminded herself, was sprawled out mostly naked on Weiss' bed.

  
She knelt on the bedspread next to her friend, wondering if the air conditioning had broken, because it was so _warm_ in here. And also - much more importantly - wondering if she should just reach out and touch Yang, or whether she should try get her attention first.

  
Her curiosity got the better of her. Weiss lowered her mouth to Yang's ears - knowing that Blake could probably hear her regardless - and asked, "What did she _do_ to you?"

  
"Overloaded my brain." Yang sighed and wiggled, arching her back. "Wait your turn." She peeked out from underneath her eyelashes. "You going to touch, or should I put on another show?"

  
Weiss took a deep breath. Blake had given her advice, and all Weiss had been doing was watching.

  
And she _really_ wanted to touch.

  
With hesitant fingers, Weiss delicately traced the outer contours of Yang's breasts.

  
Yang closed her eyes again, and started taking easy, slow breaths.

  
Was she about to go to sleep? Weiss knew that was a common post-coital activity. But she didn't want to play with Yang when she was asleep, she wanted Yang to be an active participant, making the same kind of noises that she'd made when Blake was touching her.

  
Which, barring grabbing Yang's hair and **making** her pay attention (and Weiss didn't feel at _all_ confident for her safety if she tried that), meant that Weiss was going to need to put out more, so Yang had something to respond to, to give back. Just like with her Semblance. You got out of Yang what you put in, Weiss reasoned. Just moreso.

  
So Weiss steeled herself, and just seized Yang's breasts forcefully. 

  
Yang let out some positively _obscene_ noises, and Weiss had to remind herself that this was what she wanted, and that Yang's eyes were closed. She couldn't see the color of Weiss' face.

  
And Weiss wasn't really sure what Blake had meant by 'play', so she just kept squeezing one, and plucked at the other with her fingertips. Yang made some encouraging noises, and her nipples hardened under Weiss' touch.

  
That had worked, but Weiss didn't know what _else_ to do, so she just alternated between the two of those, switching hands periodically.

  
Yang's Atlesian arm found Weiss' side, and traveled up it, until she found Weiss' collar. Grabbing onto it, Yang dragged Weiss' face down next to hers. Weiss assumed she'd done something wrong, and let go. But Yang immediately said, "Don't stop. I just wanted to have you in kissing range."

  
_Well, they were in range now. Why not?_

  
Weiss pressed her lips on Yang's, toying with her breasts again. She was _not_ ready for Yang to open her mouth and try to part Weiss' lips with her tongue, moaning. It wasn't like she _objected_ , necessarily, but she also didn't know what she was supposed to be _doing_. Lick Yang's lips for her? Try to push her tongue into Yang's mouth? Just hold on and let Yang spend her breath?

  
A hand on her shoulder pulled her back from Yang's kiss. "Sorry, she gets needy." Blake's lips brushed Weiss' cheek. "Want me to handle her?"

  
Yang's eyes flashed open, and she grinned. "I've got enough for _both_ of you. Especially you, miss just-take-my-clothes-off-without-ceremony."

  
Weiss looked back over her shoulder. Blake wasn't wearing any clothing at all. Not a single stitch. She hastily averted her eyes - and then immediately had to look away again because Yang had sat up, so she just wound up looking at the closet.

  
"Speaking of," Yang's voice had gone back to her tone of playful mischief. Or chaos. There was considerable overlap. "Aren't you getting warm, Weiss? You're still all bundled up." Yang fixed Weiss' collar - which _was_ awfully tight -

  
Blake's arms wrapped around Weiss' waist, and her fingers caressed the buttons of her jacket. "There's a lot we still have to show you." She rested her chin on Weiss' shoulder. "Like Yang's pussy."

  
_THe cLOSet WAs LOvelY tHIs TiMe oF yEAr!_

  
"Oh, yeah!" Yang snorted. "Not my fault. You distracted me."

  
" _You_ were waving your breasts in my face, after parading your cute ass in front of me."

  
"Yeah, well -" Yang started dragging her panties down, shifting from hip to hip. "- you were being unbearably cute."

  
Weiss squeezed her eyes shut, and just tried to keep breathing, hand on her breast, nice and steady...

  
Yang whispered in her ear. "You were precious too."

  
Blake whispered in her other ear. "Want us to thank you?"

  
Weiss knew she wouldn't be able to say a word. But she could nod. 

  
And did.

  
Her tie was pulled loose, and her jacket was being unbuttoned -

* * *

Weiss opened her eyes. Even her own subconscious was betraying her, now. She glanced over at Blake, asleep in her own bed, wearing her pajamas. In Mistral. Far away from Beacon, and all the embarrassing moments Weiss had walked in on. 

  
Really, though, this was probably her own fault. Spending all this time scheming, trying to get Blake and Yang back to how they'd been. Not that Weiss had managed to engineer another moment to walk in on. Yet. If having weird, sexual dreams about her friends was the price, she'd pay it to see them happy again.

  
Settling back down again, Weiss closed her eyes. What a ridiculous scenario. Yang had been wearing her new arm, for one. She couldn't believe that her own subconscious paid so little attention to details. Absurd. Both of them may have sounded like themselves, but they certainly hadn't _acted_ like themselves. Even Yang had some decorum in real life, even if she work very hard to convince everyone that she didn't. If her brain was determined to serve up such absurdities, couldn't it just try a little harder?

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't have encyclopedic knowledge of German opera librettos, the line Weiss thinks in the beginning is from Strauss' Der Rosenkavalier. The aria itself is [here.](https://youtu.be/dVOSo8EbQqI)


End file.
